Hollister
by SorasKey
Summary: ..::It was perfect::..::Happy Birthday, GoldenSnitch07::..


**_Hollister :)_**

..for GoldenSnitch07..

Happy Birthday!

* * *

"You are such a prep."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Look where we are!"

"I work here."

"Exactly. You and your _bleach blonde hair _and _tanned skin_. No one's that perfect!"

"Thanks..? And stop yelling!" I turned away from him and continued folding clothes.

"I can't see anything." He said calmly.

"No one can."

"What if I trip over one of these pointless easy chairs?"

"Then I'd laugh."

"Shut up. You're ugly."

"I thought I was perfect?" I smirked.

"Whatever." He walked over and pretended to shop. "I came here for shirts and you distracted me."

"I thought you 'hated this place and everything it stands for'." I quoted.

"They're comfortable!" He ran his hand across a display shirt like a creeper.

"Just leave."

"Naminé, stock room duty! I'm sorry, sir." My boss suddenly appeared next to Roxas. I could just smack that smug look off his face. I groaned in annoyance and went to the back room as told. That little jerk.

* * *

"So how was closet duty?"

"Shut it." I set my food tray down heavily and sat. I was going to try to enjoy my lunch break despite the noisy food court as my setting. Unfortunately Roxas found it necessary to eat with me today.

"Aww, don't be like that." He smiled the crooked smile that I loved. I couldn't help but smile in response. But of course he ruined it by taking my smoothie and drinking out of it. Gross.

"You ruined my day." I stated.

"How so?" I lifted an eyebrow at him. I thought it was obvious.

"You're an idiot."

"Thank you." He poked my nose.

* * *

"Greeter, huh? That sucks."

"Do you honestly have nothing better to do except come and bother me at work?"

"I missed you!" He picked me up in an obnoxious hug. Thank goodness my boss wasn't here.

"It's been a day."

"Oh yea." He dropped me causing me to plop down into my chair. "Want some ice cream? That's why I came to the mall."

"No thanks, I'm working. And _that's_ the only reason? Wow, what a loser."

"I wasn't going to get you any anyways. And yes. That and I'm meeting Sora to go see a movie."

"You don't mean--?"

"Yes." Now that was just rude. He _knew_ I was to see that!

"I hate you."

"You love me"

"Whatever." He just laughed and walked off.

* * *

"Ven says hi." I turned to see Roxas smiling at me stupidly. I was just straightening things up before I had to run the cash register. I hated it because all the girls thought they were better than me. They weren't.

"You're brother or your turtle?" I still thought it was weird he named his turtle after his brother.

"My turtle." Of course he did.

"That's nice. Now go home or buy something." I should've said that the other way around, it would've sounded better.

"I'm bored."

"You're always bored. You're here every day. Go play with Hayner." Hayner's my brother, the reason Roxas and I met. We've known each other since forever.

"I rather not. Besides, he's working."

"That doesn't seem to stop you."

"He's a waiter."

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. He poked my nose, a habit of his.

* * *

"I'm smart, aren't I?"

"No." Roxas showed up while I was working for the fourth day in a row.

"More than Hayner?"

"I guess." He _was _my brother, of course he was stupid. "What are you arguing about now?"

"He says it would take me—never mind. He was right."

"Whatever." My most used word around him.

"So do you get an employee discount?"

"Yes, why?"

He held up one of our newest hoodies. It was my favorite of the guys' new line. "Please?" He smiled.

"Sure." His smile was addictive. Besides, he's going to pay me back.

"Thanks, Nam."

* * *

"Good morning, Naminé, dearest." Who would be bothering me at work? Roxas of course.

"Hello, Roxas." I turned to glance at him before looking back to the shirt I was folding. We were alone in this section of the store.

Things were quiet for once, the music being the only noise. Why wasn't he being annoying?

"Like I said, Hayner was right."

"Don't ever say that again." I laughed to myself.

"Aren't you wondering why I come in here every day?" He seemed serious, nervous even.

"Yes?" I noticed he had stepped closer.

"I-I think I like you." I don't think I've ever heard a guy out right say it before. Of course Roxas had to be annoyingly different.

"Really now?" It came out quieter that planned. This was my brother's best friend here. _My _best friend.

"Yepp. Boys bother girls they like, right?"

"I guess." I smiled. I was probably blushing mad right about now.

Then suddenly he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I could get used to this.

"See you tomorrow, Naminé." He turned to go and I was slightly disappointed. Weren't we supposed to make plans? I wasn't even working tomorrow and— "Oh what the heck." I heard him say quickly before turning and crashing his lips on mine. The shirt I was folding lay forgotten on the floor as I kissed him back, lacing hand in his golden spikes, the other resting on his shoulder. His hands were wrapped protectively around my waist.

That kiss was perfect. All because of this preppy store, we were finally together. Man I need to play a video game…

"Mind if I come bother you tonight?" He said against my lips.

"Anytime." I leaned back and poked his nose.

Yea, it was perfect.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Hollister.

* * *

Happy Birthday, **GoldenSnitch07**! You're an amazing co-author and great friend! I hope you have a wonderful day. And I hoped you liked this. I just wanted to make it something completely different, but make you laugh since it's fun to make fun of preps and "their stores". And fluff is always a good thing, but so is friendship, so I tried to put it all in there without being too much.

The "I can't see anything" part was referencing how dark it is in there and the chair thing was about how that store (more like A&F) has those random sitting areas. And I'm sure some of you know the layout of different rooms there so just imagine they were in the last one all alone. No one's ever back there except an employee anyways. Haha, anyways, I think you guys will understand all the other pointless chatter that makes up almost this entire story. And just letting you all know, I don't consider myself a prep, though I do shop there on occassion, so it can also be considered me poking fun at myself.

SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY **GOLDENSNITCH07** ALSO KNOWN AS *INSERT REAL NAME*! :)

* * *

_Please review. No flames please :)_


End file.
